Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+y = -1$ $10x-5y = 5$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+y = -1$ $y = 2x-1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $10x-5y = 5$ $-5y = -10x+5$ $y = 2x - 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.